1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational games and, more particularly, to the game of golf. Specifically, the invention is a tool having a variety of separate uses related to the playing of that game.
2. Background of the Invention
The game of golf is well known in the art, and that art is replete with inventions designed to help the player improve his game or, in the alternative and at the very least, to lessen the frustration which attends efforts to improve meeting only with failure. The present invention may be used to both of these ends, as it is a tool having a multiplicity of uses of interest to the experienced and beginning golfer alike.